Mi mejor amigo
by SheenaRogers
Summary: Hinata trata de no hacerle daño a su amigo llevándose por sus sentimientos... Pero quizá estos están más cercanos a la traición... "Eres mi mejor amigo Kiba-kun. Confío en ti" Pero él había visto las lágrimas de ella... One-shot KibaHina, contiene LEMON


**Hola! Tanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí... Los exámenes no me dejaron tiempo, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y creo que mi inspiración ha regresado. Esto es un one-shot KIbaHina (pareja que ahora mismo considero adorable) y pues es mi primer **lemon** así que yo ya avisé. Espero que les guste!**

**Advertencias:** Contiene lemon ^^

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Pero algún día Itachi-sama y Kakashi-sensei serán míos...

* * *

**MI MEJOR AMIGO**

Los minutos pasaban más lentos que nunca. El tic-tac del reloj que acompañaba el movimiento de la aguja de los segundos era exasperante para el joven que esperaba sentado en la cama de la vacía habitación. Hoy era un día importante para él. Hoy era el día en que dejaría de fingir.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Una hermosa joven entró en la estancia y se quedó mirándole con sorpresa. Él solo pudo hacer lo propio: ella traía puesto un bañador de natación y su largo pelo azulado aún chorreaba pequeños regueros de agua que se escurrían por su perfecta figura. Salió de su estupor al oír su voz:

- ¿Kiba-kun? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cuarto?

Era bien sabido de todos que en el lujoso, elegante y estricto internado de Konoha se permitía el mínimo contacto entre chicos y chicas. Todo con el objetivo de mantener su elevado nombre y reputación, que habían ganado tras muchos años de enseñanza mediante disciplina, la cual daba su fruto y hacía que de sus aulas salieran los jóvenes más prometedores del país. Esto, por supuesto, tenía su precio, pero los padres que querían que sus hijos llegaran a lo más alto no reparaban en esas nimiedades, y por ello el internado era el mejor del país.

- Necesito tu ayuda urgentemente, Hinata - el chico puso en marcha su plan - Tienes que echarme una mano con el ordenador, o estaré perdido este semestre en clase de informática.

Ella se lo pensó durante unos momentos, probablemente sopesando las posibilidades de ser descubiertos, pero finalmente esbozó una encantadora sonrisa que hizo que a Kiba se le acelerara aún más el corazón, y dijo:

- De acuerdo - se dirigió hacia el ordenador, pero pareció acordarse de algo, porque se detuvo - Pero primero, deja que me cambie, ¿vale?

- Cla-claro - dijo él, presa del pánico - Me iré...

- No, no - se apresuró a detenerle Hinata - Podrían verte si sales. Tan sólo date la vuelta. Eres mi mejor amigo, Kiba-kun... Yo confío en ti - y tras esas palabras volvió a dibujar su sonrisa.

Nervioso como nunca, el chico se dio la vuelta. Le daba la impresión de que su corazón latía tan fuerte que Hinata lo notaría en cualquier momento. Saber que estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la mujer que lo volvía loco mientras se cambiaba no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad. Maldijo internamente, todo parecía ponérsele difícil.

Cuando ella le permitió al fin darse la vuelta, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por controlarse para que no notase lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Hinata se había puesto unos pantalones deportivos azul claro que marcaban sus caderas sin ser ajustados, y un jersey fino de manga larga del mismo color con un cuello amplio que dejaba a la vista sus hombros y parte de su espalda. Seguía descalza luego de la piscina y su pelo aún estaba húmedo.

No pareció darse cuenta de nada, sin embargo, porque se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una silla frente al ordenador sin decir una palabra. Kiba se acercó para ver mejor la pantalla, aunque no era eso lo que realmente quería observar.

Hinata comenzó su explicación acerca de todo lo que supuestamente el chico debía saber sobre informática. Pero este, lejos de prestar atención, maquinaba en su cerebro a mil por hora de qué forma debía dar ese paso tan importante, siendo consciente de que, si antes el tiempo había pasado lentamente, ahora corría a toda velocidad, y que cuando Hinata terminase de hablar llegaría el momento.

Ciertamente, había pensado mucho en ello, pero sus sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes para seguir reprimiéndolos. Además, tarde o temprano ella se daría cuenta, y prefería ser él quién se lo explicara todo. Pero no era tan sencillo. Hinata y él se conocían desde niños, y correr el riesgo de perder esa maravillosa amistad por unos sentimientos que seguramente no fueran respondidos lo llenaba de temor. Y no es que fuera pesimista, qué va (bueno, quizás un poco), pero es que él sabía de buena fe que Hinata se sentía atraída por otro. Era consciente de que, como amigo suyo, debía al menos respetarlo, aunque no le gustara. Pero es que el sujeto en cuestión debía ser el imbécil más grande de todo el internado. Se trataba de un tal Naruto, un chico algo hiperactivo muy conocido en el instituto por su manía de hablar a gritos y sus constantes salidas imprevisibles. Cada vez que veía como Hinata le miraba, Kiba no podía evitar sentir la rabia quemándole por dentro al pensar que alguien como él era quien ocupaba el corazón de su mejor amiga. Pero hacía tiempo que había decidido hacer esto, y si no podía conseguir el amor de Hinata, al menos se conformaba con mantener su amistad, o con cualquier cosa, antes que perderla.

Ajena a todos estos pensamientos, la chica continuaba con su explicación, de espaldas a él. Kiba era incapaz de escuchar, hipnotizado por su larga cabellera azulada, todavía húmeda, que caía como una cascada por su espalda. Tanto era así que, casi de forma inconsciente, acercó su mano muy lentamente y le apartó un mechón que le caía sobre los hombros, rozando un poco su piel con los dedos.

Al momento, Hinata dejó de hablar y se levantó muy despacio, aún sin darse la vuelta. Poco a poco se giró para quedar frente a su amigo; y entonces él, mandando al diablo todos los discursos, se acercó a su rostro lentamente y la besó en los labios, beso que fue correspondido a los pocos segundos por ella, de forma tierna y dulce, casi como una caricia.

Cuando se separaron, Hinata se quedó mirando a Kiba como si nunca lo hubiera visto. Éste no sabía que decir o cómo disculparse, y sin poder resistirse, optó por colocar sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la chica y atraerla hacia sí para besarla de nuevo.

A partir de entonces, no hubo palabras. Se abrazaron fuertemente, con desesperación, como si necesitaran sentirse lo más cerca posible. Las manos de Kiba viajaban por el cuerpo de Hinata, recorriendo cada rincón hasta que finalmente le hizo alzar los brazos para quitarle el fino jersey azul. Sin apenas detenerse, apoyó las manos en sus caderas para poder deshacerse también de los pantalones. El chico se separó ligeramente de ella admirando su perfección y ella, sonrojada, se puso de puntillas para darle un tímido beso en los labios.

Él sonrió, y despojándose también de sus propias prendas, empujó suavemente a la chica, que cayó tumbada en la cama. Sin dejar de mirarla, se arrodilló sobre su cuerpo y volvió a besarla de forma demandante, un beso urgente que demostraba su necesidad de ella. Abandonando sus labios, repartió pequeños besos sobre su cuello. Hinata suspiraba al sentir el contacto en esa zona tan sensible al tiempo que le revolvía el cabello con las manos.

Kiba continuó bajando hasta llegar a sus pechos. Se levantó y la miró, como pidiéndole permiso, casi con miedo. Esta vez fue el turno de Hinata de sonreír de forma complaciente, y llevando las manos a su espalda se quitó ella misma el sujetador. Kiba no podía dejar de mirarla. No era la primera vez que veía a una mujer desnuda, pero sí a la mujer de sus sueños, y estaba allí, bajo su cuerpo, apartando a un lado su timidez y mostrándose tal cual era, solo para él. Era más de lo que nunca había soñado, y sin embargo, después de llegar hasta aquí se veía incapaz de continuar.

Fue la propia Hinata quién le sacó de sus pensamientos y despejó esas dudas. Le cogió de las manos, y lentamente las guió hasta sus pechos. Se estremeció ante el contacto y comenzó a suspirar más fuerte a medida que el chico los masajeaba de forma deliciosa y torturadora. Atreviéndose, se recostó sobre ella y sin dejar de trazar círculos sobre uno de ellos, empezó a acariciar el otro con la lengua, lamiendo lentamente su contorno. Sus pezones pronto se pusieron duros, y la respiración de ambos era cada vez más agitada.

Continuando con su camino descendente, Kiba esparció besos sobre su abdomen plano y perfecto. Hinata se encontraba cada vez más excitada al sentir, aun con la ropa interior, el miembro del chico palpitando sobre su sexo. Al llegar al borde de la última prenda, Kiba pudo notar el calor que desprendía la zona antes de despojarla, quedando ya completamente desnuda. Ella le miraba expectante, y accediendo a su silenciosa demanda, se quitó el también su ropa interior para quedar ambos iguales.

Maravillado, Kiba se deleitó durante unos segundos observando la figura de esa mujer tan increíble y perfecta, de apariencia delicada como el cristal y hermosa como ninguna. Hinata desvió la vista, más sonrojada que nunca, le daba vergüenza que la mirara así. De pronto, sintió la mano de su amigo viajando por la cara interna de sus muslos, en forma de sugestiva caricia. No tardó mucho en volver a respirar entrecortadamente, y sus suspiros se convirtieron en gemidos cuando uno de los dedos del chico se introdujo en su sexo. Hinata se mordió los labios para no hacer ruido, intentando controlarse, pero le fue imposible cuando otro dedo acompañó al anterior, realizando movimientos circulares en su interior.

Los gemidos de Hinata llenaban la habitación y a Kiba le pareció que nunca había escuchado nada mejor. Olvidándose del peligro de ser descubiertos y cediendo al deseo que los embargaba, continuó estimulando la zona íntima de su amiga hasta notar que la humedad que la impregnaba era más que suficiente. Mirando a los ojos a Hinata, intentó transmitirle todos sus sentimientos de esa forma y ella, con la más cautivadora sonrisa, asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

Lentamente, Kiba se adentró en ella, que temerosa se incorporó ligeramente y se aferró a su espalda, esperando el momento en que su amigo rompiera la barrera que marcaba su virginidad, esperando que la hiciera suya. Él intentó no lastimarla, pero no pudo evitar un leve quejido, que se encargó de apagar con sus besos, mientras esperaba a que ella se acostumbrara a la invasión. Tras unos segundos, Hinata sintió que esa molestia se transformaba en una sensación placentera, e instintivamente levantó un poco sus caderas. Kiba tomó este gesto como señal de que todo había pasado, y comenzó a moverse junto con ella, despacio al principio y luego cada vez más rápido, en un vaivén en el cual se entremezclaban los besos, las caricias, los gemidos y por encima de todo un placer que a ambos les nublaba la mente y les hacía desear más, más fuerte, más profundo. Finalmente, todas esas sensaciones convergieron en un único punto, alcanzando el orgasmo en un intenso clímax.

Aún sin decir nada, y ajenos ya a cualquier tipo de prohibición, se tumbaron uno junto al otro y, agotados, cayeron presas del mundo de los sueños antes de poder alegrarse o arrepentirse de lo sucedido.

Kiba fue el primero en despertar con la llegada del nuevo día. Los recuerdos de la tarde anterior llegaron a su mente como una fuerte oleada y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su amiga, que aún dormía cubierta tan sólo con una fina sábana. No quiso perder la ocasión de admirar su belleza una vez más y contempló cada detalle de su rostro con detenimiento. Y en él había, sin duda alguna, marcas de las lágrimas que la noche anterior habían inundado los hermosos ojos grises de la joven.

Comprendiendo lo que esto significaba, Kiba se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no despertarla. En silencio, recogió sus cosas y salió de allí, más triste pero al menos sabiendo la verdad. Y cuando, al caer la noche, Hinata despertó de su sueño y preguntó por él, no encontró respuesta alguna. Recorrió los pasillos del internado una y otra vez, con la angustia instalada en el pecho, pero no fue capaz de hallarle.

Para cuando Hinata comprendió que realmente el daño que le había hecho a su amigo era de esa clase de traición que no se puede curar, que nunca se olvida, él ya estaba a muchos kilómetros de allí. Y ella, herida y culpable, se reprochaba por destrozarle el corazón a la persona que, como descubrió demasiado tarde, más le importaba, y siguió amando una ilusión y persiguiendo un fantasma sin saber que sus sentimientos estaban en otro lugar. Estaban con él.

* * *

**Bue... El final fue un asco, pero ahí mi inspiración ya dijo adiós. Como ya dije, es mi primer lemon así que más que nunca agradecería sus opiniones al respecto, para saber en qué debo mejorar**

**Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
